Remember Me
by Kiko101
Summary: Whilst traveling to see the King, Kairi was abducted off the ship and taken elsewhere. 2 years on she is still no where to be found and Sora is still desperatly trying to find her, only if he does find her will she remember him?
1. Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

_Well here is another story that I wrote for fun I worked really hard on this one so I hope you like it! It's based on Kingdom Hearts in general but it is wrote as if both Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 have happened so it a carry on from that lol._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts be really cool if I did however haha._

* * *

Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

It was the middle of the night the beach, near the town, was disserted not a person in sight the ocean was calm and still. The tide came in and out hitting the sand gently easing it into the sea bed as the fishes swam quietly along whisking, in and out of the plants that inhabited there. The moon was full, glowing down onto the ocean while the stars shone brightly in the sky. A girl walked down the steps from the town, she took off her shoes, and she stepped onto the warm sharp sand and walked to the edge of the ocean. She placed her shoes behind her and sat herself down where the tide would gently hit her. She sat there looking out at the ocean and looking up at the moons and stars.

She sat there and quietly and thought to herself, she was trying to remember something that happened along ago as her long dark reddish hair swayed in the wind. 2 years ago she woke up on that very same beach and couldn't remember a thing from her past. She thought hard about what she had forgotten the people that were important to her, everything she lost. She tried so hard to remember the things she had forgot and thought through the tears that ran down her cheek. Eventually she let her head rest on her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs, whilst looked out to the sea and sobbed softly to herself before her eyes finally closed and she fell asleep.

She awoke up a little later only a few hours had passed since she fell asleep. She had a usual dream of hers, the one she has had near enough every day since she was found on that beach. She dreamt of the islands not too far from where she is now where she was played there with two boys neither of which she could see their faces or know their names, all she knew was that she was best friends with them both and one of the boys she was in love with but he never knew. One dark night came and some creatures came out of darkness and attacked her, both the boys fought for her and protected her. Finally at the end of her dream she saw both the boys ran into the darkness with her reaching out for them and that's where it ended. Some nights the dream was longer but when she awakens her memory won't let her remember anymore than that.

She thought about her dream and felt so confused while doing so. She picked up her shoes and stood up and looked at the waves they were just as calm as before she went to sleep. She walked to the steps and sat down gently to brush the sand from beneath her feet and popped her shoes back on. The sun was just rising on one side of the town while the moon was descending from the sky to the other side. All of a sudden from the middle of the ocean a spark of light rose straight up and into the sky and disappeared. It looked like it came from the islands from her dream but she was never sure if it was.

"Thinking of you where ever you are

We pray for our sorrows to end

And hope that our hearts will blend

Now I will step forward to realize this wish

And who knows,

Starting a new journey may not be so hard

Or maybe it has already begun

There are many worlds

But they share the same sky-

One sky, one destiny..."

She said this quietly to herself and smiled, she didn't understand why that made her smile but she just felt warm inside like it kept her close to someone special. She picked herself up and walked up the steps, she turned around for a last look at the ocean before running back home.

She walked in through the door quietly and eased the door to shut without making a sound. She turned around when she was face to face with another girl.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked the elder girl in an angry tone whispering.

"I was out" The girl whisper back getting around the elder girl into the kitchen.

"No really, because I never thought to check there! What were you doing outside at this time of night?" The elder girl pushed the younger girl down onto the chair and put her hands either side of the chair. "Kairi where have you been!"

Kairi sighed "I went for a walk to the ocean, ok?" Kairi stood up and walked to the window where she placed her two hands on the side of a cabinet, standing on her tiptoes leaning forward looking out back towards the ocean.

"Why do you go there so often?" The elder girl said while standing up straight looking towards Kairi.

"I don't know...Just something there...makes me feel...makes me feel connected...connected...to my past..." Kairi said turning around to face her.

The elder girl stood in front of her and put her hand on her shoulder "You'll remember at some point but maybe just get on in life and it'll come back to you instead of dwelling on it-"

Kairi glared at the elder girl and shapely moved away towards the door leading to the hall of the house

"Kairi" The elder girl groaned and followed her causing Kairi to turn and face her

"Of course you think that, you remember your past! I remember nothing except waking up on a beach. I have the same dream over and over and I remember things that have no meaning and I don't know why Yuffie! Why don't you just either try to understand me and help me or leave me alone" Kairi shouted when her tears just starting to form in her eyes, finishing what she had to say she ran out of the kitchen door.

Yuffie sighed and tried to follow her. "Kairi I didn't mean-" Yuffie said when she was stopped by another girl came out from the other room and placed her hand on Yuffie's shoulder.

"Leave her, she needs to calm down" Another girl spoke calmly to Yuffie

"I want to help her but I can't, no one can..." Yuffie looked down her short black hair fell in front of her face and her black hair band slipped down. "Aerith what can we do?" Yuffie said looking up moving her black hair band back up.

Aerith stepped forward and stood next the Yuffie "There isn't anything we can do...We'll just have to hope she remembers"

"Hope and wait...great..." Yuffie sarcastically spoke slamming down onto a chair.

"These things, they take, a little time" Aerith spoke softly sitting down next to her. She put her hand on top of Yuffie's hand "It will be fine I promise" At that a black hole appeared in the middle of the room. Yuffie back flipped knocking over the chair and went into a fighting stance pulling out a pair of Shuriken Pinwheels. A man walked out of the darkness wearing a black coat his face was covered. Aerith was startled and quickly ran behind Yuffie. He wore black boots and a piece of his long silver hair appeared from the hood

"It's ok Yuffie it's only me." He spoke; Yuffie sighed and put away her Shuriken Pinwheels.

"My god you almost gave me a heart attack R-" Yuffie spoke getting interrupted

"SH, Kairi could hear you. How is she?" The man spoke sitting himself down at the table.

"Confused, Devastated... You know the usual for someone waking up on a beach forgetting everything of her past, and wanting to know it." Yuffie shouted emphasizing the last four words then sitting back down whilst Aerith picked up the chair Yuffie kicked over and sat herself down with them.

The man put his head down and placed his hand on his head "...has she remembered anything?" He spoke moving his hand in a gesturing way as he looked up.

"No, not that we know off, all she speaks about is her dream." Aerith spoke. The Man sighed and sat down

"Why can't we tell her anything? Maybe that might jog her memory?" Yuffie said

"She has to find out on her own...That's what the king said" The man said looking at Yuffie

"Well he maybe the king but he sure knows how to be awkward" Yuffie spoke folding her arms.

"I know...Well maybe if something happened here...that might jog her memory?" The man said, as the three of them continued their conversation behind the open door of the kitchen squatted Kairi listening to what they were saying.

"I don't know what could happen to jog her memory" Aerith sadly said looking down

"What is it Aerith?" The man asked

"Hows...you know?" Aerith asked

"Who?" The man asked

"The white rabbit in wonderland she wants to know how he's doing" Yuffie jokingly interrupted "She means Sora" Yuffie whispered quietly but it was loud enough for Kairi to hear.

"He's just like Kairi confused, devastated and trying to find her desperately. Kinda pathetic to see your best mate act like but he just wants her back" The man replied sadly.

"See were the ones keeping them apart and hurting them it's not fair" Yuffie spoke aggressively standing rashly causing the chair to fall back as she got up and left the room.

"Does she have a tendency to knock over chairs when she gets up or is it just today?" The man asked jokingly towards Aerith which made her smile.

"Sora? Why does that name sound so familiar?"Kairi thought, Yuffie came around the door then kneeled next to Kairi.

"Hi" Yuffie whispered "ease dropping are ya?"

"You know everything don't you? Why can't you tell me?" Kairi Whispered

"I've given you hints! I'm sorry were not allowed, well according to those two, but if you talk to that man in there he might be able to help if you can catch him" Yuffie winked and walked back in. Kairi stood up took a deep breath and followed Yuffie where she spotted the man in black.

* * *

The Man jumped out of his chair and ran out of the house with Kairi not too far behind him.

"Kairi wait!" Shouted Aerith trying to grab her arm but only managed to grab her black hood which she soon released from her grasp. Yuffie and Aerith then quickly run after her and the Man. The Man ran down the roads trying to lose her but when he looked behind to see if he is being chased to his surprise Kairi wasn't there only Yuffie and Aerith were after they caught up which confused him. Everyone came to a halt and looked around.

If Aerith and Yuffie followed me and are now behind me why isn't she? He thought to himself "Where is she?" The man wondered speaking to himself. He looked at Yuffie who was pointed in a forward direction so he turned around and again to his surprise he was face to face with Kairi.

"Why did you run away from me? She spoke to him

"I can't Kairi stay, I'm sorry, you will remember I promise you that but I can't say." The man looked at her a piece of his bluey-silver hair stuck out from the hood of his black coat. Kairi looked at it curiously it reminded her of something but she couldn't think what something familiar.

"I never mentioned about me remembering anything" Kairi questioned him the man took a step back from her. "So you know something!" Kairi said gleefully the man didn't speak he turned his head away from her pretending she wasn't there.

"Please tell me" Kairi said softly "I need to know, anything you can tell me please." The man tried to walk around her keeping his head diverted away from her but was quickly blocked by Kairi. "It's not fair that I'm sitting day in and out unable to remember when people around me do!" The man reluctantly looked at her for a moment

"I know...but I can't tell you anything you must remember it on your own Kairi. I'm sorry" The man replied looking away from her once more.

"Anything, it doesn't matter if it's small or insignificant just please anything!" Kairi pleaded the man remained quiet and didn't look at her, he then made a black hole appear in the wall he turned towards it and took a step to go through "Riku don't go!" She shouted grabbing the man's arm and pulling him back as his head shot to her.

"What did you just call me?" The man glared at Kairi, where as Kairi was looking at the man a little bewildered of what she said.

"...Riku...your Riku?" she asked

"...yes" He replied "Do you remember anything else?" Looking at her

"I would if you told me" she huffed releasing his arm looking down. Riku Laughed and looked at Kairi. He gently moved her head up to look at him leaving his hand on her cheek.

"You will remember Kairi you just got to be willing to go everywhere you can to bring back memories and eventually they will click together, and hopefully by that time it'll be safe." Riku told her softly he let his hand drift from her cheek onto her shoulder "I promise I'll be back" He then moved his hand away completely walking through the black hole which then disappeared. Kairi looked at where he was placing her hand on her cheek smiling, like he was familiar to her, his voice and his touch.

Yuffie and Aerith ran up to Kairi after seeing the whole events that happened. Kairi looked at them and removed her hand from her cheek.

"Hey you ok?" Yuffie asked Kairi putting her hand on her shoulder

"I'm confused but at least I could remember his name...somehow" Kairi replied looking down

"Is there something wrong?" Aerith asked standing next to her

"Was Riku the boy, from my dream? A friend of mine?" Kairi asked looking up. Aerith looked at Yuffie. Kairi looked around and turned to Aerith and Yuffie "He seems so familiar to me like I know him..." Kairi continues talking when she finished Yuffie was giggling to herself.

"What is it?" Aerith asked her

"Why are you laughing?" Kairi questioned Yuffie, Yuffie turned to Aerith and whispered something into her ear which made Aerith smile and Yuffie laugh uncontrollably. This annoyed Kairi, Kairi was not a violent person in the slightest but when annoyed she won't hold back and having Yuffie laugh like that frustrated Kairi to the point she kicked her around the face to shut her up which made Yuffie fly to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Yuffie commanded picking herself off the floor

"For laughing at me for no reason and lying to me for 2 years" Kairi sternly replied and walking away presumably back to the house.

"Well she has a point" Aerith spoke and shrugged following Kairi.

"What? Why doesn't Aerith get a kick? I wanted to tell you! But-but she wouldn't let me!" Yuffie shouted "Kairi are you listening to me? Kairi!" Yuffie shouted again and ran after her, whilst her voice then faded away into the breeze.

* * *

Woo lol hope you like it as I do! Thanks and I'll update it soon!

TTFN Tar tar for now! xx


	2. Chapter 2: Ansem's Computer

_This is my second chapter of Remember me and I hope you like it_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own Kingdom Hearts if I did it would be more fun lol_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ansem's Computer**

Over the weeks Kairi went everywhere to try and remember parts of her past she went to places she never knew and talked to people she never met. She occasionally saw an item at a shop that looked familiar and at times she had a flash back from the past but when this happened she passed out. She looked all around the town, spoke to everyone she could and knew and went to every shop yet she remembered so little. She walked into the house and sat onto the chair it was now the middle of the night.

"Hey you ok?" Yuffie asked her sitting down.

"I've looked everywhere I could, I've talked to everyone I know and don't know, I've looked in every stupid shop and every item being sold." Kairi replied sadly

"And?" Yuffie said

"I remember hardly anything that is helping me to remember at all. But I feel like there is one little bit I'm missing one piece I can't find" Kairi said leaning forward putting her head into her hands

"Well what do you remember?" Yuffie put her hand on her shoulder

"Men in black coats like Riku wore but they were bad men I don't know why they just were. Heartless whatever they are. The number 13 and being attacked but being safe at the same time." Kairi answered

"Attacked?" Yuffie Queried

"I don't know it might have been on the Island, another world or even on a ship I don't know. But those two boys along with two others who weren't boys or men...one I think was a duck and I don't know what the other was maybe a dog but stood up like a man. Anyway they were all fighting those creatures I see in my dream. I remember standing in another room praying that they'd be ok when a man came out of the darkness. He wasn't bad or anything but he wore a coat like the bad men wear like Riku wore. He told me not to be scared he was there to help me and only wants for me to be safe and I won't be if I stay here as one of the boys, the one I loved would die trying to save me. I couldn't let that happen and he said that he would ensure of my safety and that, the boy would be too safe. He said he'd hide me so I'd stay safe and that boy could stay alive and eventually we are reunited when the world was safe. He opened his hand and I took his as I felt safe like I really knew him or something but I couldn't remember who he was but he took me through the black hole. That's all I remember." Kairi replied

"Wow, that's a lot from just a memory" Aerith asked wondering into the room

"It wasn't a memory that was a vision when I collapsed on the beach, like a sorta dream" Kairi replied looking up at Aerith.

"Are you ok you're not hurt are you? Well it hasn't hurt you has it" Aerith asked concerned

"She landed on sand how is she gonna get hurt?" Yuffie told in a sarcastic tone and laughed while Aerith shot a glare at her where stopped Yuffie laughing instantly.

"No I'm fine as Yuffie said I landed on sand so I was fine. It's just got me wondering who that man was..." Kairi answered "But I don't know where else to go!"

"Have you looked everywhere you can and talked to everyone?" Aerith asked her

"Yes the town has been turned up and down and inside out there's nothing left here for me to remember." Kairi looked at her "Tell me where I can go...wait...you can't can you" Kairi lowered her head

"Nope we can't tell you, can we Aerith, but hey you know what I want to go somewhere tomorrow somewhere out of this town! It's boring and there's nothing left to look for and do!" Yuffie said excitedly. Kairi looked at her and smiled knowing what she was doing however Aerith looked at her and glared. "We haven't been to the Islands for a while, you know destiny islands only a boat ride away maybe there is something to do over there" Yuffie said winking at Kairi.

"Hold on we have work to do tomorrow so no we can't." Aerith butted in "And you two, you have school tomorrow it's your last year and your exams are coming up so no maybe some other time maybe in the holiday but not now." Aerith said and then walked out the room. Yuffie then looked at Kairi

"She'll never know if we go or not" She winked

"Thanks Yuffie" Kairi smiled and hugged her.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in another world..._**

* * *

"SORA" shouted Donald "Don't! You'll break it!" He ran over to Sora who was hitting a computer

"Yeah Sora and you don't wanna do that do ya?" Goofy replied.

These three guys were in Ansem's hide out where he lived, whilst a man called Xehanort called himself Ansem and made people believe he the real Ansem where he then made an evil reputation for himself everyone. The real Ansem, Ansem the wise, stored everything on his computer which was in his hide out. His hide out now was trashed. Secret rooms had been revealed, Glass containers and beakers broken, Books ripped and posters torn. It held much information from heartless, nobodies and even organisation 13, to other worlds. Ansem the wises computer was in one for the hidden rooms as it held so much information. It updated itself on the world and the people and creatures in it on its own. Sora Donald and Goofy found the room and managed to hack into the computer but instead of using the computer to find out about the heartless and nobodies who they were trying to defeat. Sora tried to use to gain information on Kairi and her where a bouts along with a few of his friends Yuffie, Aerith, and Leon but mainly Kairi. He clicked on any program he could find and typed her name in praying for it to come up with anything yet program after program came up with error. Once again he typed in her name and it came up with error. He was so upset and angry he punched the keyboard. Goofy came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder

"Now Sora if you go and break that machine you'll never find anything wills ya?"Goofy said looking at him.

"It won't show me anything anyway!" Sora replied upset

"Why Dontcha let me have a try at that darn machine?" Goofy asked. Sora moved out of the way and went to look around the room for any information he could find. Goofy gently tapped the keyboard and clicked in the menu and opened up a program called "D.T.D" He clicked on a few menus and that clicked on a search box and typed Kairi and pressed enter it came up automatically data error. Goofy thought hard about what to type.

"Err Donald what should we type in this darn contraption?" Goofy asked

"Try one of the princesses' maybe we can get to Kairi through them, they're bound to be there" Donald explained Goofy thought and remember Snow white and typed in her name, again it came up with error. They were all puzzled on why it didn't know snow white. They typed in the remaining 5 princesses again and again it came up with error not one of the 7 princesses showed.

"Why won't it work they should be on there!" Sora exclaimed

"Because you're not putting in the correct data for it to search" A man said walking in. He came up to the computer.

"What do you mean cid?" Asked Donald

"Well for one the only way for you to access the princess's details is through a password and to search for them they aren't gonna come up using their name. If you type in anyone's name it won't come up as for one you're in the wrong part of the program and two every detail in that computer is are private and password protected especially the Princesses" Cid explains looking in the same program but in a different menu typing away entering the name into the search panel.

"The 7 princesses of heart?" Sora read aloud, suddenly again an error box popped up, Sora opened his mouth to say something but was stopped as Cid clicked on a little icon at the bottom of the box that said error. This action opened a different box asking for a password. "How are ya gonna get past that password?" Sora asked crossing his arms curiously.

Cid typed away and funnily enough after pressing enter another box popped up with information on the 7 princesses of heart and a button to access each one of theirs information. "Like that" He responded turning around Sora Donald and Goofy were shocked.

"How did you know that?" Sora exclaimed unfolding his arms and slamming down onto the counter in amazement.

"Easy when I knew the Ansem the wise he told me that his daughter meant the world to him and the fact he would either use her name along with a her birthday or his favourite ice cream and this time for the princesses it was ice cream. Also very easy to know, as I accessed this a while back." Cid laughed he then walked away leaving the guys to look at the information, Sora ran up to the computer screen searching for her name. All the way at the bottom of the page were links to the 7 princesses of heart. He found Kairi and clicked on the name. Appearing on the screen was like a web page pictures of Kairi appeared from varies ages of her. One was of her from when she first came to Destiny Islands as a small child another was of her aged from when their first adventure began, the third was one from when she was smiling at him when he was just coming out of the ocean after their second adventure finally the fourth one of which he had never seen presuming it was her most up to date picture. At the top was her name glittering like the night sky while in the middle of all the pictures was the information he had been dying to find it read:

* * *

_Kairi was born in the world called Radiant Garden. Her mother was unknown but her father was //s//. She is the 7th princesses of heart. She lived in the castle with her Grandmother and Father in Radiant Garden but when the world was taken over by darkness she was sent to Destiny islands by Xehanort at the age of 4 where she met Sora and Riku through a meteor shower. She grew up there knowing nothing about her past and where she came from._

_She and Sora had a special relationship even though Sora and Riku both tried to win her heart; her heart belonged to and always has done to Sora. When the darkness hit Destiny islands her heart was taken and Xehanort accidently hid it with Sora, where he sacrificed himself to bring her back to life. He became a heartless and the bond that those to share made Kairi able to save him from the darkness._

_After Sora Riku Kairi Donald and Goofy defeated organisation 13 they all returned to Destiny Islands. Kairi found a note from the King requesting them all to come and see him urgently. On the way their ship was hit and attacked by the heartless and nobodies. //s// came aboard and took Kairi while Sora and Riku who were busy fighting. He took Kairi for her protection knowing the worlds would be in trouble again he then put Kairi to sleep, when she awoke in a different world forgetting everything from the moment she woke up there including Sora and Riku. She is beginning to remember bits of her past as we speak. But occasionally blacks out when remembering when the memory can not fit in with her other memories or has a vision. She has recently remembered Riku after a visit from him but has not shown a connection to him and her past._

_Kairi's a caring and kind-hearted young woman and determined young women now and remembers that she was and still is in love with a boy from these islands. She is loyal and headstrong, as well as stubborn to a point. She has brunette/red hair and is 5'6/7 she is 17 years old now._

_The world she lives is unable to be told all that can be said is she is in a familiar world with Leon Yuffie and Aerith, she is safe._

* * *

Sora read the information over and over slowly his eyes filled with water and tears fell down hitting the computer. He was amazed to find Kairi had loved him all this time, Distraught that she was taken from him and seeing all the information about her and the photos that there were reminded him of how much he loved and missed her. Finally he was so angry over the fact he was too busy fighting heartless and nobodies that she was taken from him and was unable to protect her and that he still was no closer to knowing where she was. Goofy comforted his friend as he to read what was written. Donald read as well and sadly looked at his friend crying.

"We'll find her, Sora" Donald said comfortably

"Yeh Sora we'll find her doesn't worry" Goofy said gently putting his hand over his friends shoulder

"No we won't, not even Ansem the wise's computer knows and it updates itself so it knows everything....everything except for where Kairi is" Sora said upset hitting the computer and walked away to a wall. He closed his eyes to try and stop the tears fall from his blue eyes but when he closed them, all he could see was Kairi, when they were in twilight town together again on their first adventure whilst they were talking on their own.

"Sora, you really need to start reading properly." A man said walking into the room

"I'm not in the mood for your games cloud!" Sora shouted spinning around at him.

"Well you'll never find her if you're not finding the obvious hints. Look at the computer Sora" Cloud demanded, Sora walked over glaring at him and looked at Kairi's page. He couldn't look at it for long as so much reminded him of his love for her and that he felt responsible for not protecting her and letting her go. "SORA looks at the computer" Cloud shouted again

"I can't!" Sora shouted looking at cloud

"Pull yourself together you're the Key blades chosen one and you can't even look at a computer! Yes it's going to hurt, yes it's going to be hard but for god sake it's not saying she is bloody dead! Now be a big boy and look at the god dam computer before I smash it and you lose that to!"Cloud shouted at Sora. Sora reluctantly turned around and focused on the text reading it through "Can you find any hints in there at all?"" Cloud asked Sora looked studying the text leaning over.

"Her father's name is marked out...the man who took her from me his name's marked out too...it's said he did it to protect her...the computer says it is unable to find her...and says she is in a familiar place with Yuffie and Aerith and is safe" Sora replied standing up straight.

"Anything else?" Cloud asked

"I would have said if there was." Sora looked at him cloud pushed Sora out of the way "HEY" He shouted

"For god sake good thing you didn't get chosen to be a detective as by the time you solve the murder only you and the murderer would be left." Cloud said reading the text. "Well you've pretty much got all the hints that will help ya."

"Thank you!" Sora said Snarky

"But what do the hints mean?" Cloud asked moving away from the computer and looking at Sora

"What?" Sora asked puzzled

"What do you mean?" Donald Added, Cloud sighed.

"Your clues what do they mean how will it help!" Cloud shouted. Donald Sora and Goofy stood there puzzled and thinking "Your never gonna find her if you think like this. You have a page of information about her yet just cause it doesn't say where she is means it's not worth thinking about. You need to think Sora" Cloud added

"I am thinking...well it must have been somewhere Kairi has been as it says it's familiar to her or somewhere like a place she has been...so look at the places she has been like Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden oh and maybe the dark world as she was there to." Sora replied "come on let's go!" Sora said about to run out but stopped by cloud "What I figured it out"

"Yeah you did but what about some of the other stuff" Cloud asked "Look is says she's lost her memory yeah? So if you read this when you find her you can help her remember" Sora walked back and looked a little confused

"I get it; we can help Kairi to remember if we read about her yeah?" Goofy asked

"And learn!" Shouted Donald excitedly

"Exactly...hmm..." Cloud mumbled

"What?" Sora asked walking up to the screen

"Well if you look the man who took her and her father's name both have that "s" in the middle and there is two slashes either side, so it could be the same guy, or a very big coincidence." Cloud explained looking at the computer and pointing out the names.

"Hmm well she was four when she left and lived in the castle so unless she was a relative who lived here she must have been the daughter to who ran the town! Who ran the town when she was little?" Sora asked quickly spinning around

"I have no idea mate I travelled so I never was here" Cloud replied "Yuffie or Aerith will know or maybe Leon or Cid dunno, anyways gotta be off maybe have another check through to see if there is anything else that could link to it, cya" Cloud waved and walked out of the building

"Cya" Sora said and looked back at the computer

"Come let's go!" Donald Shouted

"Yeh the sooner we start looking for Kairi and the others the sooner we'll find them" Goofy replied.

"Hold on" Sora shouted waving his arm for them to come back. He printed it off and collected it from the printer he then put it in his pocket. "Be easier to remember if we have it on hand eh? Come on lets go." They all ran out of Ansem's hide out and back to their ship.

"Where do we go?" Donald asked sitting down in his seat buckling his seat belt.

"Hmm Destiny Islands to start with as she was there with me and Riku" Sora replied getting ready for lift off. "Everyone ready to go?" Sora queried looking behind him

"Yep" Shouted Donald

"Yes" Replied Goofy

"Were on our way Kairi" Sora whispered to himself he turned on the engine and was set off to Destiny Island.

* * *

_Please_ _review on what you think_

_Hope you liked it =) xx_


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

_Sorry for taking so long uploading new chapters on my stories, I've been reaaaaaaaallllyyyyyy busy but I'm still writing them all so sorry to keep you waiting. This is Chapter 3 Of Remember Me and I Hope you like it and review =) Thanks_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own own Kingdom Hearts xD_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunited

Kairi woke up the following morning in bed. She pulled off the covers of her bed and walked into the bathroom; she had a shower where she then, came out of her bathroom and sat down at her dressing table. She dried her hair, brushed it and gave it a straighten. When her hair was done she went over to her wardrobe and changed to her school uniform. Kairi put on her shoes and picked up her bag then walked downstairs. She walked into the Kitchen where Yuffie and Aerith were up and sitting at the table.

"Good morning Kairi ready for school?" Aerith asked her Kairi just looked at her and sighed she went to walk out the door. "I know you want to go to Destiny Islands now Kairi but you can't, I'll come with you one of these days I promise."

"Fine" Kairi replied and walked out the door.

"Oh dear not in the good books are you?" Yuffie sarcastically but cheerfully said to Aerith

"Nope but go on your gonna be late too"

"What! Thought I had the day off...Oh well BYE" Yuffie shouted running out the door "Hey Kairi wait up." Kairi turned around and smiled.

"Hey Yuffie" Kairi shouted as Yuffie caught up to her

"You're not really going to school are you? Cause if you're not, want an extra person to join you for a trip to I dunno maybe Destiny Islands?" Yuffie asked her, Kairi smiled and giggled

"Let's go" Kairi replied and the girls ran to the beach and to the docks to find their boat. Yuffie untied it and set off with Kairi to the Islands.

"Where are you two going? Kairi, Yuffie get here and go to school, I'm so mad at you two!" Aerith shouted angrily at the girls

"Sorry can't hear you! We'll be back at soon" Shouted Yuffie back and Kairi just sat there and giggled.

* * *

After a 15 minute boat ride they got to Destiny islands "Right let's look around haven't been here for ages." Yuffie and Kairi walked around and looked in many places and looked at many things. "Do you wanna split up as I'm really curious on how this has changed plus then you can focus on remembering stuff" Yuffie queried Kairi nodded and Yuffie went running off in one direction while Kairi walked the other.

Kairi looked around whilst she walked, she looked at the trees and looked at the bridge, she remember the two boys used to run across it when racing and she used to stand there and start the race and see who finished first. She walked to the other side of the island, she saw so much that helped her remember but all that remembering had started to cause a headache for her once again . Suddenly, she saw a cave but before she could walk towards it she saw something falling out of the sky. It looked like a ship and it was heading straight for the islands. Kairi froze in fear. The ship landed on the islands causing a mini sort of earthquake. It landed near the other side of the island just a bit farther from where she and Yuffie started.

"Typical the place I started at is the place I gotta go back to" She thought to herself about to run back round when she said Yuffie ran towards her

"Quick Hide" she whispered pulling Kairi towards the bushes

"Why?" Kairi queried trying to stop Yuffie "How did you get round here so fast!"

"Because I said so please Kairi quick" Yuffie gave a big one last pull and Kairi fell backward into the bush. They hid there for a while.

"Why are we hiding?" Kairi whispered

"Just in case their bad people you know. Don't wanna be in danger do we!" Yuffie whispered eventually a duck came waddling along the sand looking around rubbing his head looking backwards mumbling to his self "Wow!" Yuffie shouted she ran out to him "DONALD" she shouted

"Yuffie!" Donald shouted back and ran to her Yuffie picked him up and gave him a twirling hug. "Put me down! Put me down!" He shouted, Kairi remembered Donald she met him when she was rescued by that boy she knew. Kairi had a flash back to that day and remembered that event in the result of this, she collapsed.

"Where's Goofy and Sora?" Yuffie asked excitedly

"There looking to find Kairi to see if she is here! Where is she? Sora has been looking everywhere to find her and-" Donald said being interrupted

"Yuffie!" Goofy shouted delightfully running up and giving her a hug

"Hey Goofy how are you?" She asked him

"I'm fine thank you where's Aerith and Kairi, are they here to?" Goofy asked

"Aerith is back in the town probably throwing a hissy fit as me and Kairi skipped school to come here to help Kairi remember her past" Yuffie explained "You know that she remembers nothing now don't you?"

"Yeah we read Ansem the wise's computer and it told us." Goofy explained

"Oh dear" Aerith said to herself coming up in a rowing boat with Leon

"Aerith! Leon!" Donald and Goofy shouted

"Please say Kairi hasn't seen Sora yet" Aerith asked running up to them a Leon ran up too

"No she's hiding in that bush still" Yuffie explained Aerith ran to the bush and Leon followed "You didn't have to come up all this way we would have gone back to school" Yuffie finished, Leon picked Kairi up and carried her back to the boat "KAIRI" Yuffie shouted realising that she had fainted "Is she ok?" she asked,

"This is why she shouldn't have come here! She has to remember everything in the town then she will be able to be strong enough to come here without collapsing when she remembers" Aerith spoke strongly, Leon placed Kairi into the Boat and walked back up to Aerith and the others.

"Kairi!" Should Donald and Goofy waving their arms about to run to the boat but were stopped by Leon.

"She's fainted guys she can't hear you" Yuffie explained. Goofy and Donald looked down upset.

"Let's go and see her!" Donald said Jumping up bouncing back from his 5 second upsetment "We can go to the town!"

"Yeah and say hello!" Goofy added

"No" Aerith Strongly spoke again "She can't remember you until she remembers her past. The reason she must have passed out is seeing one of you two, which is probably what triggered her faint as she hasn't remembered-."

"Yuffie! Aerith! Leon!" Shouted Sora interrupting Aerith while he ran down "your here which means Kairi is too!" Sora shouted happily hugging them all "Where is she?" Aerith looked at Yuffie sternly. "What is it?" Sora asked confused

"She is here Sora...but we can't take you to her" Yuffie said sadly

"What? Why?" He shouted in despair

"Ask Aerith!" Yuffie stubbornly said looking at Aerith, Aerith looked at her and sighing then looked at Sora.

"She needs to remember you all last and her past first she wasn't even supposed to come here until she found another link to her past in our town then she would hopefully be ready to come here" Explained Aerith

"What? What she gotta find?" Yuffie queried

"More like whom" Aerith replied Yuffie looked around and so did Sora.

"Who?" Yuffie asked

"Leon" Aerith answered looking up at him

"He's right there!" Sora shouted "How can she not have seen him?"

"Sora, she has been looking for him but he's been out of town and she is passed out at the moment so she can't see him, and he turned up after she passed out duh!" Yuffie mocked Sora just glared at her

"She's passed out?...So I can't see her?..."Sora answered quietly lowering his head. Aerith nodded her head. She put her hand on Sora's shoulder, Sora looked up.

"Sora...She has to remember other things first before you, before she can come here she has to talk to m. Look She'll come here as soon as she has talked to me, and now I'm back I'll talk to her tomorrow if she is well enough." Leon told him and Sora nodded his head.

"She will remember more and more through each passing day...you will see her again but she has to remember you a little more and her past first." Aerith told him

"A little more?" Sora asked

"She remembers parts of her past and the two boys that were on this island with her, but she can't see your faces or know your names yet. She will soon though" Aerith tried to explain

"But Riku has seen her! Why can't I maybe if she sees me she will remember me!" He shouted. While these guys had this conversation Kairi was awakening from her faint and heard them talking.

"That voice...why is it so familiar" She thought Kairi tried to get up still dazed not able to see anyone clearly after a few minutes where her sight became less fuzzy, she looked around and saw that if she was able to swim to the little ladder that was connected to a taller island she could climb up walk across the bridge back onto the island. After plotting her route she lifted herself up to see that no one was looked at the boat and gently eased herself into the water swimming away quietly so she could investigate the one place she was curious about on the island before she was taken away.

"Sora, Get this into your head you can't see her yet. Yeah Riku has seen her but he made dam well clear she couldn't see him and as soon as she came into the room where he was, he didn't say Hey Kairi how are you, he ran Sora, he ran away from her. Yeah she followed and Yeah she remembered his name, she thinks he could be a guy from her dream but she has no proof it's her theory, thats how she is working it out. If You want to hurt her causing her to faint and collapse more Sora then fine go and see her. Go and see her everyday but you'll be the one hurting her and making her suffering last longer!" Leon Shouted at him. Sora stood silently where he looked at the boat. "Yuffie can you check on her?" Leon asked, Yuffie then walked to the boat swaying into the water.

"I miss her so much...I just want her to remember me..." Sora spoke looking at the boat. Aerith gave him a hug.

"You'll see her again and she'll remember you then ok?" Aerith spoke calmly.

"Well none of us are gonna see her again actually as she's gone" Yuffie shouted from the side of the boat

"What! Let me see!" Aerith shouted back starting to walk towards her, Yuffie placed her hands on her hip.

"See what? an empty boat! Do you not believe me saying she isn't in the boat that that you have to come and see for yourself?" Yuffie shouted back Stopping Aerith from walking any farther

"I guess you're right." Aerith replied and turned around and started to shout "Kairi where are you!"

"KAIRI" Leon shouted followed by Yuffie, she started to look in the water

"You have to go Sora, Donald, and Goofy if she sees you she will get confused and may faint again!" Aerith rushly said

"I can't leave knowing that she is gone!" Sora shouted he ran off in search for Kairi. Leon shook his head and prayed that Aerith him or Yuffie would find her before any of those three did, they all split up in search of her. Sora ran around looking for her in everyplace he could.

* * *

"KAIRI" He shouted " Kairi Where are you!" He looked in the bushes and in the tree houses. He looked around and spotted the cave Kairi and he used to play in and where they and Riku used to draw pictures on the wall. He walked quietly in and looked around the corner when he saw Kairi. She was looking at all the pictures on the walls she bent down and looked at the drawing of a girl and boy sharing a type of fruit.

"A Paopu Fruit?" She said to herself "Me and that boy...drew each other on the wall with the stones...and when we separated...he promised he'd come back to me...then I came here...and looked in the cave...and he drawn a Paopu fruit to share with me...so our future would always be intertwined...and I drew one back...to show I wanted to be with him too..." She said to herself "But what was his name why can't I remember him!" She cried out, Sora watched her suffer and wanted to go over and tell her and be with her, He stepped forward and then back again unfortunately he knocked a stone making a noise startling Kairi.

"Who's there?" she nervously spoke, Sora couldn't do anything unless he wanted to make her paranoid and stepped out.

"Sorry...I just heard someone so I came to see who it was..." He said looking down trying not to reveal his face to her "I'll leave you to what you were doing" He tried to walk away.

"Wait" Kairi said standing up and Sora stopped. Kairi walked towards him. Sora had no option unless he wanted to hurt and confuse her in the long run, he ran out of the cave. "Wait!" Cried Kairi running after him. It hurt Sora to do this but he knew it was for the best; He ran out and quickly looked back. It was a bad time to look back however as when he did he didn't noticed a step down and fell straight down onto the sand. Donald, Goofy, Yuffie and Aerith came running towards him to make sure he was ok but first person to check was Kairi.

"Ow! I live on this island nearly all my life and I forget that step!" He moaned to himself although Kairi heard.

"Sorry If I startled you, but I did ask you to wait, you ok?" Kairi apologised kneeling down towards him.

"Sorry Kairi, I'm fine...I gotta get going was all" He laughed getting up, Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"How did you know my name?" she asked him standing up next to him

"I-I-I really must go" Sora stuttered trying to past her but was blocked

"How do you know my name... you said you lived on this island most of your life...and you know my name...you know me..." Kairi worked out

"Kairi you have to stop" Sora said looking down.

"Why? I need to remember I know you I must know you!" Kairi looked at him; Sora put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her

"Yes...Yes you know me...and I know you..." He answered

"Don't" Aerith shouted pleadingly

"Please Aerith! I want to know I need to know!" Kairi pleaded, she looked at Sora and looked into his blue eyes. "You were one of the boys...the boy from my dream...one of my best friends from this island."

"Yes" He replied

"Don't please!" Aerith begged him Sora looked over and tried to walk away, Kairi however wasn't ready to give up yet and grabbed onto his hand she then turned to Aerith

"Why can't he tell me Aerith? Why do I have to remember things in your order? You remember everything yet you tell me nothing! You don't tell me where to go or where to look. I've found him on my own and I know him! But why don't I...Why don't I remember him!" Kairi cried out Sora then turned pulled her close to him she buried her head into his shoulder and held tightly onto his back clinging onto his top while he held her close gently stroking her hair.

"Please don't cry Kairi, you'll remember me and everything else but, but please don't cry" He begged holding back his tears.

"You were important to me...so important...why, why can't I remember you!" she cried more he gently moved back and leaned down to look into her eyes.

"You'll remember me Kairi but as Aerith said...you...you just gotta remember some other stuff first...plus I gotta go and have a break I've been working so hard I deserve one" He laughed, Kairi turned her head and looked at the others who were standing in front of the little docks where their boats used to be. She remember him lying asleep on the beach and her leaning over him which startled him and she giggled and he said something to her. Kairi smiled to herself and giggled.

"You always were a lazy bum Sora even now" Kairi looked back at him

"What?" He asked stunned Kairi continued to look at him and as if she never forgot him she remembered him, floods of memories of him startled to come back all at once. But she began to have a massive Migraine like nothing she had ever had before it was causing her so much discomfort and pain until the point where she collapsed. "Kairi!" Shouted Sora catching her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

"Kairi!" Screamed Aerith running to her along with the others

"Kairi? Kairi!" Yuffie shouted at her checking her over to see if she is alright. Sora looked down at her

"What do we do?" Sora asked still holding her looking down at the motionless girl

"She should be ok but please listen to me Sora, You Donald and Goofy have to go now before she wakes up" Aerith looked at him whilst Yuffie continued to check over Kairi.

"Why? Why do we and why has she fainted like this she remembered me, She said my name and recognised me what's happening?" Sora's voice rose worryingly Yuffie looked at Aerith and Aerith looked at Sora.

"Sora... You and Riku were the most important people to Kairi as you've been there from the very beginning yes? She has the most memories of you two. As she's lost her memories somehow she needs to remember the insignificant memories first for others that are bigger and more important to click into later on. So when she saw and remembered you all those memories came flooding back but had nowhere to go causing a migraine or some sort in her head. We think that's why she collapses as it's her body's way of reliving the pain until her mind can discover what to do with the memory. Either she remembers it but has no idea why or what it's there for or it disappears until she remembers again. Do you understand?" Aerith Explained the best she could of what she thought was going on to Sora and the others, Sora just nodded his head

"See, me and Yuffie are trying to get her to discover all the memories she can back in town and we think there is only one left and for that she must find Leon then and only then can she come back here then things will spark memories to you and Riku as at that point the memories will have somewhere to click too" Aerith finished

"But she has already met and knows Riku?" Queried Yuffie looking down at her

"Yuffie we've just been through this not even an hour ago" Leon crossly spoke putting the base of his hand on his forehead curling his fingers under to make a fist shape.

"Yuffie, she never saw Riku, only in the black coat, and she remembers his name but she can't link him to her past remember? She asked us remember, if he was one of the boys from her dream and from her past but she didn't know she is assuming and piecing her memory together." Aerith explained looking down at her. "We need to get her back to the town. Sora, you Donald and Goofy need to leave, when the time comes you will be bought back here" Aerith said and smiled at him. Sora looked at Aerith and looked down at Kairi and stroked he cheek.

"It's taken me so long to find her...to be told to leave...and she won't even remember me..." Sora said quietly he then picked her up and put her in the rowing boat he knelt down to her and stroked her hair and cheek. "I'll come back to you, I promise" he took one last glance at her and walked away. Yuffie ran up to him but Sora just walked on straight past her.

"Where you going?" Yuffie shouted

"Away as Aerith said" Sora shouted back not able to look at them without showing the tears running down his cheek whilst he carried on walking onwards. "Come on Donald, Goofy we need to go." Donald and Goofy looked at each other and looked at Leon Aerith and Yuffie. Aerith nodded her head and Yuffie hugged them both. Donald and Goofy followed Sora back to the ship and went. Aerith and Yuffie looked after Kairi in the other while the Leon rowed the boat back to town. Sora couldn't help but look back and watch them sail away from him Goofy and Donald came up to him and eventually as he was asked they returned to the ship.

* * *

_Well Theres my 3rd Chapter hope you like it =D xx_


	4. Chapter 4: His Name?

_It's Chaper 4 of Remember me and I hope you enjoy it =)_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own own Kingdom Hearts xD_**

**Chapter 4: His name?**

Kairi awoke from her slumber in the early hours of the morning, she found herself on her bed in her school uniform with Yuffie sitting in a chair next to her fast asleep snoring slightly. Kairi thought about what happened today.

"Me and Yuffie went to Destiny Islands instead of school, which Aerith wasn't happy about at all. We got there and we split up...I looked around and saw the bridge that the boys used to race across and I used to wait for the winner. I looked around the island and a ship came crashing down...I went to run, but Yuffie dragged me in a bush and said it could be dangerous. It turned out to be a Duck that Yuffie knew... then I remember waking up in a boat and going over the side to get out...I remember waiting in the water under the boat as I heard a boy...when everyone was gone I went back onto the beach...and I saw the cave...so I went and looked...and saw the picture of me and the boy that we drew and...the Papou fruit...-" Kairi paused between thoughts that replayed in her mind speaking outloud.

"What else you can't leave me in the middle Kairi" Yuffie said making her jump

"How long have you been awake?" Kairi asked

"Since you started your remembering of the day, you were talking kinda loud" Yuffie laughed. "How much more do you remember?"

"Well I remember hearing a rock and looking to see a foot move back so I asked who was there...this boy stepped out and said something about him wondering who was here and then he tried to leave, strangely he has his head down and I saw his spiky brown hair...I asked him to wait but he ran so I chased him out and he fell over...he said something like he lived there and forgot the step...He knew my name...Aerith, you that duck and I think...a dog ran up and tried to stop me talking to him well only Aerith...But we still tried to talk...I ended up crying and he hugged me...I knew him...I remembered his name...well I don't now but I did...I looked into his eyes his blue eyes ...and I remembered everything about him...He was the boy from the island...one of them...the one I love...and then I remember waking up here..." Kairi told Yuffie.

"So you pretty much remember everything from today except his name." Yuffie asked

"Pretty much unless I left something out" Kairi replied

"No you haven't surprisingly." Aerith said walking into the room

"Why do I have to remember things in your way?" Kairi queried sulkily

"It's not my way, not really, it's the way I know that will get you to remember everything or at least keep you from getting hurt or in pain." Aerith said sitting down placing her hand on Kairi's

"Sounds like your way to me" Yuffie giggled Aerith looked at her.

"I wasn't told how to help you remember but I was told a certain order and that no one can help you" Aerith said "I know it's not fair and I know you want to go to Destiny Islands to find out more. But there is something left here that you gotta remember first." Aerith tried to explain.

"But why do I have to remember Leon? I already know him!" Kairi said in despair

"You know Leon?" Yuffie Asked

"Well Sort of we couldn't talk much as he ran off saying he needed get rid of the heartless and I haven't seen him since. But I knew who he was and everything" Kairi explained

"Maybe he has got to tell you something before you can go to Destiny Islands...I'll call him over tomorrow and you two can talk..." Aerith said to Kairi, Kairi looked down she removed her hand from Aerith and stood up and started to walk out the room "Where you going?" Aerith asked

Kairi turned around "To ask him" She said sweetly and walked backwards and turned around and ran out the house. Aerith Sighed and couldn't help but smile to herself by the determination and spirit Kairi has. When Kairi was out of sight Aerith's smile dropped and concerned look fell onto her face.

"Whats wrong? Her memory is well improving she remembered everything except his name! Thats great!" Yuffie exstatically spoke

"She's doing it wrong, something will go wrong, she shouldn't remember him" Aerith began to panic

"Aerith? Aerith whats going to go wrong?" Yuffie sat at her side

"The order! She cant remember Sora, not now, not yet! It's not going in the order!" Aerith began to shout panically

"Does it matter? What will go wrong?" Yuffie tried to calm her down

"Something terrible...Sora and Riku...Her mind...Why does she remember him!" Aerith panicked more

"Riku? Sora? What do you know Aerith, What's going to happen!" Yuffie shouted panicking herself, Aerith looked out the window and briefly saw Kairi walk past

"She'll...she'll..."

"She'll what Aerith!"

"She'll go"

"Go? Go where?"

"She'll have to go" Aerith looked up at Yuffie, Yuffie still didn't understand what she meant.

Kairi was walking along and she overheard a child say something to another child

"Promise to bring it back to me?" The little girl said to the little boy handing over a teddy bear.

"I Promise." He said and they ran off together. Kairi smiled and all of a sudden pain struck in her head she had felt it before but this one hurt a lot more. She grasped her head in her hands and the pain reduced her to her knees.

"KAIRI" Shouted a man running towards her Kairi just managed to look at them and realised who it was, he quickly ran and slid to her level while his long wispy brown hair flew into his face.

"Leon..." She whispered before she collapsed onto the floor.

She awoke as if she was a ghost in her own dream and she saw herself in the underground of Transverse Town a town she went to ages ago from her past. She was standing there looking at a door when a boy came up to her. Kairi remember him he was the same boy from her dream the boy she was in love with, the boy she met earlier. They talked a little when she finally heard something.

"Take this, It's my lucky charm, be sure to give it back to me" Younger Kairi said to him giving him a keychain with a star she made on it.

"Don't worry, I will" The boy responded looking up at her

"Promise?" Younger Kairi questioned

"Promise" The boy replied

"Don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you" Younger Kairi spoke to him.

Kairi then watched the two of them walk together out of the underground path. Unusually the vision she was in startled to melt away and another appeared in front of her. The younger Kairi was standing still when the boy came running up to her.

"Kairi!" He shouted

"Sora!" She shouted back the ground split in the middle of them and started to drift younger Kairi away, she almost fell off but the boy grabbed her hand and they didn't let go.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you to; I'll come back to you! I Promise" He shouted as the ground was so far separated that they were just holding hands still.

"I know you will" She shouted back to him and they could no longer hold hands as the ground was too far apart when their hands finally release younger Kairi just looked at him in despair and he held his hand out as if he was trying to reach for her..

That was where her vision finally finished and Kairi awoke. She gently lifted herself up to find herself looking at Leon.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and gently eased her up

"I was coming to see you..." Kairi said quietly

"But you've just had a vision?" Leon said "Come on let's sit down." He helped Kairi to a bench and sat her down. "Now tell me about this flashback." Kairi told him about both of them what was said and what happened and how when the first one ended it melted into the other one. "Hmm and what do you think about it" Leon asked her

"That boy was the boy from that dream I have...and his name was Sora" Kairi spoke sweetly she then smiled and looked at Leon "And Sora was the boy that I met on the island today! Right?"

"Hmm looks like you've remembered him" He smiled at her "Come on I'll help you back home." Leon stood up and tried to lift Kairi but she held onto the bench and didn't budge she continue to look at him. "What is it?"

"There is something else...something you're not telling me..." Kairi looked at him "Leon your keeping something from me the memory I need to go to Destiny Islands, please tell me" She looked at him still and Leon looked away

"I need to get you home you'll be safer there to talk to." He said and once more he tried to help Kairi up but still she held onto the bench

"I'm not leaving here until I'm told I haven't seen you for weeks how do I know you just won't run off, I'm not moving until you tell me." Kairi spoke stubbornly Leon looked around and he sighed he then sat back down next to her.

"If I tell you will you please let me take you back home?" Leon asked her

"As long as it's my home were on about then yes." Kairi giggled while Leon looked at her and shook his head but smiling.

"There are many worlds not just this one, and in the many worlds around there are 7 princesses and these princesses aren't just princesses because they are next in line for the throne. These 7 princesses are the 7 princesses of heart." Leon explained

"Other worlds? The 7 princesses of heart?" Kairi repeated

"Yes these worlds are other princesses homes and other peoples all the worlds are different but that doesn't matter at the moment. The princesses in some of the worlds there is Jasmine, Belle, Snow white, Ariel now that she is a human, Aurora, and Cinderella" Leon looked at Kairi

"Well that's only 6 who's the 7th princess?" Kairi questioned

"These princesses are the princesses of heart because their heart is so pure there is not any not even a drop of darkness is in their heart unlike other princesses or other people. They hold a special power and are very vulnerable." Leon told her

"Hmm ok but who's the 7th princess of heart?" Kairi questioned once more

"You, Kairi...You are the 7th Princess of heart." Leon told her Kairi was stunned

"Me?" She queried still stunned

"Yes...All 7 princesses have been separated and hidden to protect them as the darkness out there now is extremely dangerous and you can't help yet. That was why you were separated and bought to this world I think. Why you've lost your memory I don't know." Leon told her, Kairi looked at him closely.

"That's what you had to tell me...I'm a princess really?" Kairi asked sparkling Leon couldn't help but laugh he stood up and helped her up.

"Yes now let's get you back home." Leon told her he helped Kairi up and made sure she was steady Kairi looked out at the ocean towards Destiny Island

"I need to go to Destiny Islands" Kairi turned to Leon and tried to walk there but was pulled back

"No I have to get you home" Leon said trying to get her to walk

"No Leon something bad is gonna happen I have to get to Destiny islands now!" Kairi shouted Leon looked at her

"Aerith will know what to do if there is something bad happening come one" Leon spoke and gradually got Kairi to walk back and into the house. Aerith came down the stairs.

"Are you ok? Hey Leon" Aerith asked Kairi looked at Leon and Leon smiled and helped her to a chair

"She's fine she had a flashback and collapsed but she's ok now and we've talked" Leon explained

"And?" Aerith asked to Kairi

"I'm the 7th princess of heart" Kairi said, Aerith smiled and hugged her

"So you know then." Aerith smiled stroking her hair, Kairi nodded

"And She remember Sora's name" Leon added behind her looking at Aerith concerned, Aerith's face dropped and Kairi looked at them both.

"What's going on?" Kairi looked at her "No wait, I need to go Destiny Islands now I have a feeling that something is gonna happen!" Aerith looked at her curiously

"A feeling, what type of feeling?" She asked sitting Kairi and herself down

"I don't know just a feeling that something is gonna happen and I gotta get to Destiny Islands" Kairi said "I don't know what or why but something is going to happen soon and I have a feeling I have to be there" Kairi looked at Her

"Leon get the boats ready in case we do need to get there Kairi get Yuffie awake and you two stay in your room until I tell you otherwise, Leon when you have done that come back we will need your support." Aerith ordered

"But I need to be there now!" Kairi insisted

"Kairi, please just listen to me, your memories are coming back in the wrong order this feeling could be connected to something yes or it could just be curiosity about going." Kairi tried to interrupt but was unable to "Kairi please remember Leon talked about the darkness or some description well this could be it coming after you. We will have the boats ready if you do need to be there you'll be safer here so please go to your room!" Aerith ordered once more.

Kairi looked at her and stormed to her room, Kairi walked in and found Yuffie asleep in her chair again and her window open. Kairi closed her door and gently eased herself out of the window and onto a tree. She then climbed down and hid close to the boats until Leon had gone back in, then Kairi ran out and released one of the boats got in and started to row to Destiny Islands.

"The boats are ready Aerith, where's Kairi?" Leon asked Aerith walking in as he looked around.

"She's in her room like I asked." Aerith said smiling

"Have you checked?" Leon asked her running upstairs

"Well no but-" Aerith started but was interrupted by Leon

"She's gone and so is one of the boats! Yuffie get up!" Shouted Leon he ran back downstairs with Yuffie following and ran out the door Aerith followed. They ran to the boats

"Where are you going?" Aerith shouted

"To get Kairi she isn't safe on her own!" Leon shouted starting to row the boat with Yuffie in

"We'll get her back, A okay!" Shouted Yuffie showing Aerith the peace sign

"Be careful" Shouted Aerith standing on the sand looking out at their boat being rowed away and looking at the islands. "Please let them all be ok" She prayed to herself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think hope to hear from you soon =)

xx


	5. Chapter 5: An Appearance Is Made

_Chapter 5 is up and ready to go! Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts be really cool if I did however haha._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: An Appearance Is Made

When Kairi reached the island she quickly realised what her feeling was about, she saw a man in a black coat a bad man fighting Riku. They fought with weapons she hadn't seen anything like before, Riku's was a long sort of dark red sword whilst the other mans was guitar shaped. Kairi tied up her boat and crawled along the side of the harbour and gently looked over and watched.

"Demyx, why are you here!" Shouted Riku blocking his attacks while they fought on the beach.

"Because you know where that little princess is and I got told to find her and that's where you come in either tell me or...or I'll kill you!" Demyx shouted back trying to attack Riku but was again blocked, Riku laughed

"You can't kill me Demyx your not strong enough, quick enough, brave enough and also not smart enough" Riku shouted mockingly Demyx quickly looked away with a unsure look on his face and looked back at Riku.

"Why do you wear the organisation 13 coat, you're not one of us so why do you wear it!" Demyx shouted back and attacked Riku, ripping the coat off his back revealing to Kairi what Riku looked like she was shocked as he looked exactly like the boy from her dream and she was sure he was. She then had a giant pain in her head and collapsed suddenly to the floor. The fight between Riku and Demyx continued strongly both attacking and defending each others attacks quickly and swiftly till Demyx took a swing at Riku from behind when he least expect it making him fly to the floor near the harbour next to Kairi. Riku was dazed by the attack and was then shocked to find Kairi there who was just rousing herself from the 10 minute dream that she felt lasted a lifetime.

"Kairi what are you doing here!" He muttered concerned

"I felt there was something going to happen and felt like I needed to be here." Kairi whispered trying to explain, picking herself up off the floor kneeling next to him. She looked at him curiously and finally she felt pieces clicking into place.

"You have to get out of here fast!" He muttered he looked over the top Demyx was looking for him.

"No you could get hurt. I'm not leaving you here Riku. I know you were the boy from my past the boy from my dream and I'm not loosing you again." She said and looked at him. Riku looked back at her.

"Stay low and out of the way." He said quickly he then jumped up and ran back to fight Demyx but found an empty beach. "Demyx where've ya gone? To scared to fight me?" Riku Shouted

"No, just wanted to see what was keeping you back here" Demyx shouting grabbing Kairi's arm pulling her up "Now I know why. Thanks for showing me where she was" He mocked he put his hand out to make a black hole whilst Kairi tried to get him to loosen his grip when suddenly out of the sky a shot of light came up "What the?" Demyx distracted by the light gave Kairi the opportunity to free her arm and run away Demyx realised and tried to run after her but was blocked by Riku.

"GO" Riku shouted

* * *

Kairi carried on running, she ran as far as she could then began to walk, she wanted to go back and make sure Riku was ok but she knew it would just put him and her in danger. Deciding it was the best to stay away she began to wait for Riku to find her when it's safe. She sat down on the sand where the ocean water could hit her. She looked to her right and she saw the back of a what seemed to be a ship made of blocks. She stood up and walked slowly towards it where she heard some voices.

"Why won't it work!" A squabbling voice shouted

"You're the one who had to press the button, hey, Donald" Shouted another

"Gwash" Said another

Kairi couldn't help but giggled, looking around she spotted their entrance hatch open with the ladder still out. Kairi climbing up and peaked inside and saw Sora and Donald having a bust up over something and Goofy in the middle trying to calm it.

"Why couldn't you just leave the driving and taking off to me, I drive the gummi ship!" Sora shouted

"I drove it before you!" Donald shouted back

"Donald maybe you should let Sora- Goofy started

"Noooooo!" Donald protested "I can drive it!" Donald shouted pressing more buttons

"You'll break it like that!" Shouted Sora trying to stop him by picking him up, Donald began to struggled. Kairi climbed the last step entering the ship.

"You won't be going anywhere unless you close your entrance hatch" Kairi spoke gaining all of their attention, they looked surprised to see her standing there, Kairi smiled sweetly and waved "Hi" Sora dropped Donald.

"KAIRI" Shouted Sora Donald and Goofy

"Do you know who we are?" Goofy asked her

"Goofy Donald and Sora of course" She giggled Sora smiled at her and walked up to her, Donald then got the opportunity and snuck into the driver's seat

"You remember me?" Sora asked her standing in front

"Mhmm and you were such a lazy bum when we were little!" Kairi said to him pushing him a little and giggled

"Hey I saved you by sacrificing myself then turning into a heartless and travelled all worlds to find you so I wasn't that Lazy" Sora said defensively but laughed, whilst Kairi looked down very puzzled He then looked down as well "Kairi I'm Sorry-" Kairi quickly hugged him, Sora was in shock

"I missed you" She said and Sora smiled and hugged her back. Donald pressed a button and made the ship shake making them all fall down onto the ship floor. Sora fell on top of Kairi they both looked at each other and laughed

"DONALD" Shouted Sora standing up and helping Kairi up.

"I'm sorry!" Donald shouted back

"What are you doing here anyways Kairi?" Goofy asked her Kairi's face then went down and to a shocked look. She then remembered Riku.

"RIKU" She shouted and jumped out of the ship Sora quickly jumped out of the ship following Kairi till he managed to catch up to her.

* * *

"Kairi, what about Riku?" He panted running alongside her

"He's at the other side of the island and he's fighting a guy called Demyx. He told me to go as Demyx tried to kidnap me but I'm worried he'll get hurt!" Kairi explained continuing to run, Sora was stunned and grabbed her hand and ran together faster while Donald and Goofy followed on. When they got to the front of the island Riku was still fighting Demyx but with Leon and Yuffie by his side.

"Stay here" Sora instructed Kairi and ran off to join the fight pulling out his Keyblade with Donald and Goofy at his side. He ran up to Riku and Riku looked at him and asked him something Sora then nodded his head backwards, Riku looked to see Kairi standing there. Yuffie kicked Demyx and sent him flying across the beach, he looked up and all of a sudden many black holes appeared and 2 new men in black coats came out and stood in a line.

"Looks like we have a battle commencing. Give us Kairi and we will spare you all" Said one of them

"No" shouted Sora "You'll have to kill me first" Kairi stood shocked she thought on the message the man gave her back on the ship about the boy she loved dying, The message seemed to be flying round her head, she looked to see all her friends stood there ready to battle while the enemy on the other side beganto pull out their weapons, Kairi couldn't help but intervene running into the middle of the battle ground.

"Stop" She shouted she then turned to her friends and mouthed "I'm sorry" Sora looked at her astonished and confused like the rest of her friends. She turned to the men and looked at them

"Your organisation 13, aren't you?" Kairi asked them and the men nodded in their black hooded coats. Kairi then looked back to her friends then turned to the men then looked down. "If I go with you, none of my friends get hurt?"

"You come with us and we leave, none are hurt" Said one of the men walking towards her, he didn't wear a black hood like the rest he wore a red bandage that covered the whole of his face. Kairi then looked back at her friends and then at Sora who shuck his head pleadingly. She then looked down and let the tears run down her check she then looked up at the man.

"I'll go" She responded

"NO" Shouted Sora and ran towards her. The man pulled Kairi to him and made a black hole behind him, Kairi looked at him quickly feeling regret and fear she held out her to Sora.

"We have a deal" The man said and pulled Kairi into the darkness, with a quick scream she was retracted into the darkness before Sora could grab her hand the hole of darkness disappeared.

"NO" He shouted falling to his knees "Kairi" while Demyx and the other man went through the black holes they created and disappeared, Riku ran up to his friend.

"We'll find her" Riku comforted kneeling down to Sora "Leon get back to Radiant garden and get to Ansem's computer and find out where Kairi is. Yuffie find Cid see if he can create a hole to the the world that never was they've got to be there. Donald Goofy get that Gummi ship working." Riku ordered and everyone ran off while Sora remained on the floor. Goofy stood still and looked at Sora for a moment.

"Goofy come on we got to get the Gummi ship" Donald told him Goofy looked at him

"Sora!" Shouted Goofy but Sora didn't move he didn't flinch to the sound. "You're Pocket" Goofy then ran with Donald to the Gummi ship, Riku confused looked at Sora.

"What is he on about your pocket?" Riku asked him, Sora put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Riku opened it revealing Kairi's Page "Sora! Where did you get this?"

"Ansem's computer, It's what lead us back to Destiny Islands in the first place" Sora asked without even looking up he just continued to look at the spot where Kairi stood.

"Because not only does Ansem's computer update, it updates its self what it prints off! I thought it was only a myth but look!" Riku Shouted and passed it to Sora. Sora took the piece of paper from Riku and glancing at it.

* * *

_Kairi was born in the world called Radiant Garden. Her mother was unknown and her father was /s/. She is the 7th princesses of heart; she is the most powerful of all. She lived in the castle there but when the world was taken over by darkness she was sent to Destiny islands by Xehanort at the age of 4 to destiny Islands where she met Sora and Riku through a meteor shower. She grew up there knowing nothing about her past and where she came from. _

_She and Sora had a special relationship even though Sora and Riku both tried to win her heart; her heart belonged to and always has done to Sora. When the darkness hit Destiny islands her heart was taken and Xehanort tried to take Kairi's heart but by a protection spell that was casted onto her pendant by Aqua her heart was concealed in Sora, where he sacrificed himself to release her heart and give it back to her. He became a heartless and the bond that those two share made Kairi able to save him._

_After Sora Riku and Kairi defeated organisation 13 they all returned to Destiny Islands. Kairi found a note from the King requesting them all to come and see him urgently. On the way their ship was hit and attacked by the heartless and nobodies. /s/ came aboard and took Kairi while Sora and Riku who were busy fighting. He took Kairi for her protection knowing the worlds would be in trouble again he then put Kairi to sleep, when she awoke in a different world forgetting everything from the moment she woke up there including Sora and Riku. She has now remembered nearly everything from her past including Sora and Riku, however her past from before she was 4 is still lost. Recently she met all her friends in the world near Destiny Islands. She was recently taken by Organisation 13 to ensure her friends were safe as she was worried that they may be killed._

_Kairi's a caring and kind-hearted young woman and determined young women now and remembers that she was and still is in love with a boy from these islands. She is loyal and headstrong, as well as stubborn to a point. She has brunette/red hair and is 5'6 she is 17 years old now._

___The world she is located at is the world that never was in a cell with the other 6 princesses of heart and Namine_

_

* * *

_

"It looks no different" Sora responded passing it back to Riku, Riku looked at him and pushed Sora's hand with the paper still in back infront of his eyes.

"Look, it's changed there in the second, third and last paragraph it says where she is, we'll find her and it will change if she is moved." Riku told Sora, Sora then began to read the paper that was infront of him "I'm going to find everyone and tell them where were going. We'll get her back dont worry, were not loosing her again." Riku stood up and patted Sora on the shoulder before he ran ran off. Sora looked at the paper and put it back in his pocket.

"Kairi" He said quietly to himself as he remained on the floor.

* * *

_Uh Oh! Chapter 6 is on the way find out what happens next! Please Review and hope to hear from you soon! xxx_


	6. Chapter 6: A Revelation Revealed

_Here it is Chapter 6!_

_Disclaimer: Dont own Kingdom hearts_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: A Revelation Revealed**

Riku went about ordering everyone to get ready for them to set off in the gummi ship, they had their weapons, their map and coordinates, every was ready except Sora. He hadn't moved from the spot Kairi stood for hours he sat there and looked at the sand.

"If you don't move were leaving without you Sora, the sooner we get there the sooner we get Kairi back" Riku spoke behind Sora, Sora didn't move nor did he look at Riku

"I let her down" Sora muttered angrily "I should have stopped her; I was suppose to protect her."

"Well this time she wanted to protect you. She wanted to protect everyone she's a princess she protects people it's in her blood especially the ones she loves. Come on Sora either you move or I'm dragging you... may have to get Leon and Cloud to help." Riku spoke once again and laughed, Sora looked at the floor still and didn't move. "We can't go without you Sora so either you come and we save Kairi or we don't and she is left to a life in a cell and have her heart taken." Riku shouted and finally Sora turned her head towards Riku. "Get up and fight Sora I've never thought you'd walk away and turn your back on a friend especially Kairi." Riku glared at him and finally Sora got up and walked towards the gummi ship. "Finally" Riku whispered under his breath and followed behind Sora back to the Gummi ship.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Kairi sat on the cold hard floor in the cell she was put in, it was dark and gloomy the walls were grey stone with the floor to match the bars that held her in were purple metal they felt rough to touch. She watched from the corner of her cell at nothing, no one walked past, no one guarded, no one was near. Kairi remained sitting thinking of a possible escape when she then observed two organisation members come into her cell. They were the men from the island, the one who didn't wear a black hood his face was covered with what looked like a red bandage covering all of his head except his mouth and one eye. He didn't wear the coat like them either, his was much more embroiled and detailed and had not just black but red yellow and white also and the other who's name had slipped her mind.

"See, I told you we took care of her, she's in her cell the 7th princess." Said the organization 13 member. The man with his face covered stood silently looking at Kairi. Kairi looked at him as well but eventually she lost interest and scrunched her knees up put her arms around them put her head down and looked at the wall.

"So you have Demyx...leave me, I need to speak to her." The man said, Demyx looked at him confused but did what was asked and walked near the door to the cell.

"Where shall I say you've gone Diz?" Demyx asked worryingly Diz turned and laughed

"Tell him I'm sorting out the 7th princess." He replied Demyx looked at Kairi and laughed and walked out of the cell. Diz walked to the cell door where Demyx stood outside watching. Diz created a brick wall appear in front of the cell bars blocking out Demyx, Diz then walked up to Kairi.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi...why didn't you listen." He said and scratched the top of his head Kairi looked up at him very confused.

"I'd rather you just get on with whatever you're going to do." Kairi snarled at him and glared

"Why didn't you listen Kairi" Diz asked her once more looking down

"I don't know what I was told to listen too" Kairi replied and scoffed looking away Diz couldn't help but smile, shortly his smile faded away and looked more stern

"To stay away from Sora, until you remembered everything or else he and you would be killed" Diz told her, Kairi slowly turned her head and looked at Diz.

"You did this...You were the one that took me from him and Riku...You're the one that made me forget everything!" She stood up and shouted at him. Diz looked at her

"Yes I am" Diz replied calmly, Kairi got angry and pushed him and walked around the cell. "I did it for your protection; I didn't do it for-"

"My protection? You're an organisation 13 member you were doing it if I forgot everything I'd forget that I'm a princess and not know who you lot are and make me more vulnerable to catch me!" She shouted and turned around to him "2 years of misery and pain caused by you" She glared at him Diz looked down for a moment and looked quickly at her once more.

"No one can hear you Kairi this room is now sound proof. This is why I can say this; I am not an organisation 13 member I never have been. The reason I'm here is because I'm trying to get information for myself and destroy them from the inside, for ever." Diz explained "The reason I took you from Sora and Riku was for both yours and their protection. I was given a note from Yenside that was sent from the king asking for help you all were heading for Disney castle which was under attack from the organisation. Sora would have been trying to protect you all that time and in that he would have been killed and you would have been bought here and your heart taken from you." Diz took a couple of steps forward to Kairi, and at that Kairi took one back and put arm in front, across her body Diz laughed.

"What's so funny" She asked

"I'm not going to harm you Kairi, I would never harm you. I had to take you from them as for your own protection, well I never took you actually I told you the consequences of staying and you came in your own free will. When you came with me I put you into a slumber while I found Yuffie and Aerith. I told Aerith of what has happened and asked her for my help, to look after you and help you along your way, I told her to briefly explain this to Yuffie but at that moment she came in so I repeated vaguely what was said. For them to help you I'd have to move them to the town near destiny Islands. They agreed and that night they moved to the town and again that night you were placed on that beach facing Destiny Islands to awake."

"Why did you take my memory from me I still don't remember everything now?" Kairi questioned him sadly Diz moved a little closer to her and again she moved back, he sighed.

"If you remembered your past you would be putting yourself back into the danger by the heartless and nobodies around the world by trying to get back to Sora. I needed to ensure you wouldn't be in danger so Nam- I froze your memory to your past for you to remember on your own. You still are remembering things unfortunately in the wrong order but knowing all your friends now hopefully you will remember soon." Diz smiled at her, Kairi remained looking emotionless.

"Who are you...why would you care...?" Kairi asked him puzzled, Diz looked around and removed his head bandage and revealed his face

"Diz is the cover name I use. My real Name is Ansem. Ansem the wise." He said Kairi looked at his long blonde hair and looked at him curiously. "You feel you know me don't you." Kairi nodded her head.

"Why do you care what would happen to me though?" She asked him and before he could answer a banging come from the far wall where the cell door is. Ansem and Kairi looked over.

"I must go" He said sternly and wrapped his head back in the bandage. "I will help you escape from the cell the rest of getting out is up to you." He walked towards the wall Kairi caught up with him and pulled his arm, he looked at her.

"If you were gonna let me go why bring me here?"

"Demyx knows of my exsistance but not my plans...If I hadn't taken you, he'd of gotten suspicious which could lead to my exposure."

"I dont understand!"

"You don't need to right now, I will help you out of the cell getting yourself out of the castle with the other princesses is up to you."

"Other princesses?"

"They're in the cells next to you" A banging was repeated on the wall "I must go"

"How do I help them escape their cells?"

"There is a control panel on the opposite wall press open cells 1-6 then the code to get them to open is 05/04." He replied to her. "I'll open your cell tonight when all the members have gone to sleep or on duty somewhere else. Go left out of your cell and follow it straight to the stairs and just keep going down.." Ansem added "Now If I promise to ensure you won't run into any organisation members you will keep my secret" Ansem asked her, Kairi nodded her head. Ansem removed the wall barrier and exited the cell.

"How did it go Diz?" Demyx asked him

"A waste of my time, an emergency meeting is being held all organisation members need to attend, if one is not or is late for any reason there they will be banished and exiled get that message out now all in the upper level at 11" Diz shouted and Demyx ran off, Diz turned around and winked at Kairi. Kairi smiled.

"Why do I feel like I can trust him..." Kairi wondered to herself and sat herself down in the corner and watched once more the world outside the cell but eventually she fell asleep.

She woke up much later on it was dark outside and inside her cell the lights of the hall were very dim and there was no one around. Kairi got up and went to the cell bars and saw her door off the hook. She looked around and opened the door she then ran to the next cell across to see Belle sitting in the corner.

"Belle!" Kairi whisper loudly, Belle turned and ran to the cell bars

"Kairi what are you doing here?" She whispered

"Same reason as you, are all the rest or the princesses in these cells?" Kairi asked

"Yes I think so, you have to get us out" Bell told her

"That's what I'm planning to do." Kairi repplied and at that she turned around to find a curtain in the middle of the wall she walked over and pulled it to the side to find the control panel. "Not a very well hidden control panel" Kairi thought to herself. She found the cell block they were all in and clicked open all cells, a box came up asking for a password and she typed in 05/04 and at that all the cell doors opened. Belle and the other 5 princesses came running out.

"Hey this way" Kairi said running down the hall then followed by all the princesses they ran down the hall where they came to another block of cells Kairi stopped for a moment and looked into a cell.

"Kairi Come on!" Shouted Ariel but Kairi walked up to the cell. She saw a girl who was familiar to help, she looked like Kairi but she had blonde hair.

"Hello" Kairi said and the girl turned her head to her, a shock expression fell to her face and she ran to the bars.

"Kairi what are you doing here?" She asked

"I must know you then if you know my name, how do I get you out?" Kairi asked

"Hold out your hand" The girl said smiling, Kairi did what she asked and the girl held Kairi's. The girl glowed yellow and disappeared into stars which went over Kairi where she glowed yellow after. Then the stars and yellow glow vanished.

"...well that's a new way to get someone out" Kairi muttered and then ran with the other princesses down the stairs of organisation 13's castle. They ran into the hall near the exit when an organisation member came out of nowhere and blocked them suddenly heartless and nobodies appeared around them. Kairi and the princesses were surrounded by then Kairi looked behind her back up the stairs and saw the organisation member with another gang of heatless.

"Kairi!" Kairi spun around and saw Sora and Goofy standing there he then ran pulling out his Key blade and started to fight the organisation member whilst Leon, Riku, Cloud, Yuffie Donald and Goofy fought the heartless and nobodies. Kairi pulled out her Key blade along with Riku and started to fight as well but before Kairi could help out she was quickly pulled behind a pillar. By the end the heartless and nobodies had be vanquished and the organisation members had escaped

* * *

"Where's Kairi?" Shouted Sora, Kairi ran round the pillar and stood next to him

"Why you miss me?" She responded giggling

"Well now that's done we can go. Right Everyone get one of the princesses and get them back to the Gummi ship if we have one each we can protect them better." Riku ordered and at that Snow white was taken with Leon, Ariel was taken with Goofy and Donald, Cinderella was taken with Aerith, Aurora was taken with Cloud, Belle was taken with Yuffie and Jasmine was taken with Riku, this left Sora to take Kairi. The princesses and their protectors started to run towards the gummi ship and got outside the organisations castle, Kairi began the run but Sora grabbed her arm and she turned towards him.

"Do you not want to leave the organisation's castle Sora?" Kairi giggled.

"I'm Sorry" Sora said to her, Kairi looked at him confused

"For what?" Kairi asked him walking back to face him.

"I should have stopped you and protected you like I'm supposed too, not let you protect me and risk your life I'm supposed to do that" Sora told her.

"Bit of Male ego there" She giggled "I didn't want to put anyone at risk plus it was easier for me to come here and get the princesses out than risk your life's to save me then get into the castle and then get the princesses out. Only found out they were here when I was but it worked out for the best"

"But you could have had your heart taken" Sora said looking at her

"Guys come on!" Shouted Riku running towards the Gummi ship

"Well It's safely still with me and if we don't get going then it might not be so come on." Kairi giggled grabbing Sora's hand and running Sora followed briefly and stopped once more. "Ok what now?"

"What happens if I can't protect you again and that time you are taken from me and are hurt or..." Sora said quietly and dropped his head. Kairi walked closer to him and tipped her head so she was underneath his.

"Well then protect me and make sure I don't die silly." Kairi Giggled and Sora smiled and lifted his head up.

"Yeah but I've lost you so many times already and you've been in so much danger and almost died before and it's my fault I couldn't even protect Goofy from getting hit with a rock how am I supposed to protect the girl I love when I have proved I can't already." Sora shouted, Kairi stood silently, smiling and started to blush looking at him. Sora realised what he said and smiled and blushed too he then stood with his hands behind his head and coughed. "We better get to Riku before he gets mad come on" Sora says and tries to walk away and Kairi grabs his arm.

"Oh, so now you wanna get to the Gummi ship? Hmm what happened to when I wanted to go but you kept stopping me?" Kairi said and walked round to in front of him blocking his way.

"Well I needed to get it off my chest not in front of those guys so I did and now we can go" Sora said laughingly and tried to walk round her but was blocked. Kairi moved closer to him and Sora moved a little back so again Kairi walked forward and Sora walked backwards until he was back to back with the wall down an alley.

"Are you scared of me Sora?" Kairi asked him curiously

"No" Sora replied

"Then why did you keep walking away?" Kairi asked him again

"I-I-I don't know..." Sora stuttered and thought "I don't know why I am..." Sora stood there and thought about why and with that Kairi walked up to him close and held his hand. "Any reason you're standing this close to me?" He laughed

"Yeh" She said she leaned forward stood in front of him where they both leaned to kiss when Riku came running around the corner they both looked around abandoning their kiss

"Are you two ever going to come or not, the organisation will be coming soon and we gotta get the princesses to safety" He shouted quickly disappearing back to the ship Sora quickly dashed from Kairi embarrassed leaving her briefly alone in the ally, Sora ran out the ally and quick as anything Kairi ran past him like lightening

"Kairi? Wait up!" Sora shouted running after her, she spun round quickly hugging him

"Sora! Thank god! We've gotta go quick!" She spoke in relieve grabbing his hand sprinting off

"But? What? Kairi?" Sora stuttered in complete confusion as they dashed to the Gummi ship.

Diz watched from his window as the Gummi ship flew swiftly away and looked at them all fly off. He smiled and laughed to himself

"Well done" He spoke to himself, suddenly an Demyx ran into his chambers. "What is it?"

"It's the princesses they've escaped and Namine is gone too" Demyx shouted quickly in a blind panic "What do we do?"

"Namine is gone?" Diz replied calmly turning round

"Yes and the 7 princesses what do we do?" Demyx repeated

"I'll re-plan a strategy, you idiots should of kept an eye on them!" Diz shouted and him

"I'm-I'm sorry Diz, I'll let the others know of our order straight-"

"They don't know I'm here remember! I need to build back my reputation first before they are to know of my existence do you understand?" Diz demanded, Demyx shook in fear

"Yes Diz, Sorry Diz!"

"If they find out of my existence I will insure you exile is the next thing I do!" At that Demyx scattered out of his office like a scared little girl.

Diz turned around again and looked at the window. "Namine please, sort out her memories...help her to remember the rest" He said quietly to himself and at that he turned away from his window.

* * *

_Chapter 7 is on it's way! Please review I'd love to hear whatcha think! xxxxxxx_


End file.
